Political
In US there are 2 congress houses; House of Reps. and Senate. Congressman = member of congress (either a rep. or senator) *Senator = in the Senate --> 6y term *Representative = in the House of Reps. --> 2y term Each state has 2 senators in the Senate; a senior and junior senator. There are 100 senators (2 from each state). Congress works in 2-year sessions tied to the elections. Each session is called a Congress and begins in the January of the year following an election. States are also divided into 435 congressional districts with a population average of about 710,000 each. -Each state is divided into several Congressional Districts, each of which hold a number of seats in Congress (House of Reps.) Largest district has most seats. I live in OH-15. ELECTIONS/YEARS Primary election = an election that narrows the field of candidates before an election for office Even years (2000, 04, 08, 12, 16, etc.) = Presidential elections (some GN/Municipal) Even years (2002, 06, 10, 14, 18, 20, etc.) = Mostly gubernatorial elections (some Municipal) Odd years (2001, 03, 05, 07, 09, 11, etc.) = Mostly municipal elections (some GN) Most populous cities hold municpal elections on off-years (2011/13/15/17/19 etc.) *Municipal = city/town govt (mayor, etc.) *Gubernatorial = state govt (governor) *Presidental = country govt (president) Spanish PLURAL = more than one SINGULAR = no more than one (single) INFORMAL = know them, like friends or acquaintences FORMAL = do not know the person, being formal Es = is De = of En = in Que = what Soy = I am Soy de = I am from (I am of) Hoy es = Today is El = the (one) male he La = the (one) female she Los = multiple males Las = multiple females Un = a male Una = a female Unos = some (male) Unas = some (female) Tengo = I have Tiene = they have Tenemos = we both have Usted = You (formal) Ustedes = You (plural) Nosotros = we Nosotros somos = we are Vosotros = you all (informal) Eres = you are Ellos = they (male) Ellas = they (female) Tu = you (informal) Hablo = speak (yo hablo = I speak) Hablas = do you speak? Todo = everything (all) Eso = that Le gusta = they like (singular) Les gusta = they like (plural) Escuela = school Maestro = male teacher Maestra = female teacher Estudiante = student El pollo = chicken EXAMPLES Pablo es el pollo = Pablo is chicken Soy de Chile = I am from Chile (I am of Chile) En America = In America Que tal? = What's up? El hombre = The man El chico = The boy La mujer = The woman La chica = The girl Los hombres = The men Los chicos = The boys Los Beatles = The Beatles Las mujers = The women Las chicas = The girls Las Divas = The Divas Un hombre = A man Un chico = A boy Una mujer = A woman Una chica = A girl Unos hombres = Some men Unos chicos = Some boys Unas mujers = Some women Unas chicas = Some girls Tengo globos = I have balloons Tiene helado = They have ice cream Tenemos papas fritas = We have french fries Usted buenos = You are happy Ustedes mal = You are all bad Nosotros = we Vosotros mal = You are all bad (to familiar people) Tu suck = you suck Hablas Espanol? = Do you speak Spanish? Hablas Ingles? = Do you speak English? Todo helado sucks = All ice cream sucks Eso sucks = That sucks Le gusta helado = He/she likes ice cream Les gusta helado = They like ice cream (more than 1) Nosotros somos de Logan Ohio = We are from Logan, Ohio OTHER EXAMPLES Que debo hacer? = What should I do? Usted es bueno = you are good (es is being used as "are") Ustedes es bueno = you are good (unfamiliar) Nosotros somos de = we are from (we are of) Eso es todo = that is all En escuela, soy estudiante = In school, I am a student En escuela, soy maestro = In school, I am a teacher (male) Category:November 6 2014